This invention relates to apparatus for conveying and dewatering wet coarse debris of the type occuring principally at the inlet of sewage treatment plants. Such debris is in the form of screenings which are removed by conventional screens and then transported to tips or are used for incineration. In both cases substantial dewatering is necessary since transport of the wet screenings is unsanitary.
As is well known, screenings can be passed to a screenings press and dewatered therein under increased pressure. However, in most cases, the screenings press is located a substantial distance from the screen, such as in the vicinity of the incinerator. The screenings must thus be transported in a vehicle to this location.